


All I Want For Christmas Is A Dr. Pepper

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Christmas Fluff, I'm making amends for that Dr. Pepper fic in which I emotionally damaged lots of people, M/M, One Shot, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: "...Are you taking the Dr. Pepper?""Yes.""W-Well, I was hoping you can maybe, let me have this for now?""No."A day in which Dallon only wanted a Dr. Pepper for Christmas and now he has to fight some guy over it just to have it.Ah, Christmas.





	

The doors make a _ding_ as he entered the convenience store at 11:00 'o clock on Christmas eve.

His ears are welcomed by the sound of Christmas music playing from the speakers. Not a lot of customers are there that night, which is good because he's just there to buy a few junk food and a can of Dr. Pepper for a late night binge watching of Doctor Who.

What a way to celebrate Christmas, right?

Dallon hums, taking a shopping basket in his grasp and leads himself through the aisles.

A few bags of doritos, some chocolate bars, and probably some toiletries too so he wouldn't have to leave the house if he ever needed any. That seems to be enough.

He finally reached the beverages, his eyes surveying the coolers for the drink he's looking for. He decided to get a few bottles of Coke and Sprite to fill his fridge if ever he has guest. Though it's not like he has a lot of guest in the house. It's always just Tyler and Josh anyway.

Dallon then finds the drink he's been looking for. There's only one can of Dr. Pepper left in the cooler. It's his lucky day that he still got one.

He's about to reach for the drink when he notices a hand reaching for it too. Dallon turns to see a man with honey brown eyes blinking up at him.

"...Are you taking the Dr. Pepper?" He asked dumbly. And by dumbly, he means the other guy is looking at him, his eyes widened and mouth almost agape at the sight of him.

Does he not realize people actually drink this?

"Yes." He deadpans. If this guy is planning to take his Dr. Pepps from him then he's asking for a war.

"Oh. Uh, right." The other guy mumbles. He clears his throat, looking awkward. "W-Well, I was hoping you can maybe, let me have this for now?"

"No."

"But my friend is kinda having a tantrum right now, and it would help a lot if--"

"No."

"Can you please--"

"No."

" ** _LISTEN TO ME!_** "

Dallon crosses his arms, giving the other man a heated gaze to make sure he doesn't have any weird ideas without a proper explanation on why he deserves to take his Dr. Pepper.

The other guy just sighs, glancing at the watch by the wall before he spoke. "My friend just broke up with someone and I thought I'd buy him a Dr. Pepper to cheer him up a bit. He loves that drink."

Dallon thought about whether it was worth it risking the last Dr. Pepper can to this guy who might be lying, especially on Christmas day where he should be living his unhealthy lifestyle of binge watching right now.

But what the hell, it's Christmas.

"Yeah, sure. Take it." He says nonchalantly with a shrug, feeling slightly disappointed, but he doesn't let it show.

The other man smiles at him widely though, so it may not have been that bad. 

"Merry Christmas!" Dallon greets with a smile, as he takes his leave to have his groceries be paid by the cash register.

Once his items were all checked, the clerk shows the price of the items he chose. He was about to retrieve his wallet, when someone just gave their credit card to the sales clerk and paid all of his groceries.

Dallon turns to the godsend _Santa Claus_ to see the same boy who he sacrificed his Dr. Pepper to, giving him a charming grin.

"Did you just pay for my groceries just for a can of _Dr. Pepper?_ " He asked incredulously, looking at the other man as if he was insane.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He says with a wink as he takes his bag of groceries and placing it into his hands.

"You seriously did _not_ just pay for my groceries for that Dr. Pepper. You're insane." Dallon continues, still rather in shock at the turn of events.

 _Godsend Santa Claus_ just shrugs as if it was nothing. "Just thought it was nice to treat someone today."

"What do you want?" Dallon asked suspiciously, keeping himself wary of this potential Christmas stalker.

Other guy just raised his hands in defense at his accusatory glare. "L-Look, I just think you're c-cute--"

"I knew it!"

"--AND I just wanted to make you smile since it's Christmas and all. I know you made _me_ smile tonight." The other guy admits, looking quite flustered at his admission at the convenience store with a store clerk who seems to be watching them in fascination.

"T-Thanks, I guess?" Dallon says with a shy smile. "You just don't see people treating others with their groceries, you know? Kinda weird."

"I-I know. Definitely not normal. Sorry for looking like some creeper." Other guy apologizes, and Dallon would admit, he looks cute too.

"I'm Brendon, by the way." Godsend Santa Claus named Brendon introduces, his hand outstretched for a handshake. Dallon gladly takes it with a smile, feeling the warmth of Brendon's hand over the chilly Christmas season.

It's a nice Christmas after all.

Both men leave the store, as both of them breathe in the scent of the cold night. The fleeks of snow falling above their heads.

"So, what's your plan tonight?" Brendon inquired, looking genuinely curious.

"Nothing much. Just binge watching some series while surrounded with junk food and soft drinks."

The other man hums in thought, and Dallon assumes he might think of him as a dork for having such a boring--

"Sounds like something I should be doing right now." Brendon says, turning to Dallon with an amusing smile in his lips. "Mind if I join?"

"We only just met."

"I know. But I know this cool movie they're featuring at the cinemas tonight for a Christmas special. It's _Doctor Who_ \--"

"Yes, I'll go with you." Dallon says immediately that made Brendon laugh. It's an adorable laugh, Dallon notes. He hopes to hear it more than just the holidays celebrations.

"Sure, we can use my car. I'll just drop by to my friend and we can head over the cinemas." Brendon says with a fond smile. "I'm glad I met you over a can of Dr. Pepper."

Christmas miracles are silly, but right now, he couldn't help but agree. "Touché."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you were quite traumatized by my last Dr. Pepper fic ('With Just One Dr. Pepper') and I know this isn't enough to mend it hahahaha but hey happy holidays to you guys! This fic is so random and less well thought I swear to god
> 
> I hope you liked this one-shot!


End file.
